


Gone alone

by mishaxllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaxllins/pseuds/mishaxllins





	Gone alone

There are often times where Castiel finds Dean in the most filthiest and bloodiest conditions. But there is one time that stands out to the angel, and that would be about 1 year ago now. 

Dean had been hunting a pack of vampires. Of course, Dean had gone alone without telling Sam. He didn't understand what the mark of Cain did to him. Dean had not known where Castiel was and didn't want to bother him.

It was a gruesome and ugly fight. There had been a lot of blood shed. A nest of at least 10 vampires had rounded up on Dean and scratched and clawed at his flesh, leaving a searing pain on his cheeks and neck. Dean hissed and brushed it off as best as he could. He needed to forget about that right now. He needed to get the job done. John Winchester had always drilled into his eldest son's brain "Rule number one of hunting son, get it done". And ever since, poor Dean had believed his father. Since his mother died, John had had to bring up Sam and Dean all on his own. Sam didn't think so. "Where was he when we needed him the most" this thought would always run around young Sam Winchester's mind. But not Dean. Dean had obeyed his father till his last breath. It was always Sam who was the rebellious one. 

CRUNCH! Dean received a surprising blow to the jaw, another one and it would automatically be dislocated. Dean's mind snapped quickly in to focus. The 3rd vampire had gotten back up and came running towards Dean, ready to swing. At the last minute Dean had ducked and hit the vampire in the diaphragm. The vampire keeled over, clutching his stomach in agony. Now two vampires were on Dean slashing away at him. Dean covered his face to block the slashes as another vampire, Dean wasn't sure which one this time, had kicked the back of Dean's bow-like legs and sent him tumbling to the floor, Miyabi 613 falling out of Dean's brown, leather jacket pocket as it clattered to the floor metallically. Someone had kicked his back, sending him flat on the ground as the coldness now threatened his entire body, sending a wave to his brain, letting him know he was alive. 

The vampires had him on the ground and half of them had gotten back on their feet and were now kicking Dean in every place visible. Dean had clenched his teeth which was a mistake because he felt even more pain as the blow to his jaw now began to throb. Dean was going to loose. Dean was going to die. The vampires had spoken for 10 minutes, deciding what to do with him. In the end, they agreed not to drain him. There wasn't enough blood there for 5 and there would be constant arguing about who would get to do it. No. Instead they agreed to slash his stomach with the knife that Dean had unfortunately dropped. 

They left him there in the filthy, cold, awful smelling alley behind the abandoned old building. Bleeding out. Alone. In pain. Dean tried to reach for his phone but taking his hands away from his stomach would be a huge mistake. It would only result in dying a much quicker death. Slow and painful still, yes. But quicker. And quicker was negligent. 

In Dean's final hopes and prayers he huffed out a feeble cracked voice. "Cas. I need you". Dean sunk to the floor painfully as the fatigue of the battle caught up to him, and waited to be rescued like the damsel in distress he was. He knew exactly what his father would have said "I'm disappointed, son" The thought made his skin crawl in fury and remorse.

Of course Castiel had shown.  
Why humans tended to tell you that they need you, only when they need you, the angel did not know. Castiel felt like he needed Dean in his life all of the time. Why? He did not know. Of course there was a connection there. Right from the start when he had dragged Dean out of hell there had been one, in fact. But lately, Castiel tended to feel it more. Human feelings were strange and new to him still. Since he had rebelled and spent most of his time with the Winchesters, those feelings had started to grow, maybe even more for a particular Winchester. Now Castiel was his own individual character, with no one to rule over him and make him feel unworthy of anyones presence.

 

Castiel appeared in a faint glow at the end of the alley as Dean's eyesight had blurred. Black spots clouded his vision. The last thing he saw was Cas, the angel of the lord, running, running!? Up to Dean Winchester. Castiel had knelt down and dragged Dean's lifeless body into his warm lap and dry fingertips pressed against his sweat beaten, bloody head. The next thing Dean knew, he was perfect! Widening his eyes at the miracle that Cas had achieved, healing him from head to toe. He was awake and alive. And he could see! He could see the stubble slowly growing on Castiel's face. He could see the depth and blue of his eyes. He could see the pink and dryness of his lips. He could see the stupid beige trench coat flapping in the cool wind. He could see the slight crease in his forehead at the concern and worry he held for his best friend. At some point, Cas would need to tell Dean of his "stolen grace" and how he has been surviving. But still, the powerful angel grows weaker as Dean's health improves drastically. 

Dean gripped the trench coat as he still lay awkwardly in Castiel's lap. His breath quickened, gasping in the oxygen in the air, filling up his lungs painlessly and fast. He pulled himself up so that he could show his sincerity "Thank you Cas."

 

He clambered up on to his feet and let go of the trench coat reluctantly. Castiel appeared on his feet in a millisecond, staring at Dean intently, as if he were the stars and the moon.  
Castiel hesitantly reached out and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Sam shot up as his brother and best friend clambered into the room a little past 3 in the morning. "Where the hell did you go?!" Sam shouted the words at Dean.

"Alright Sam, Calm down! It's just me and Cas!" Dean was an impatient being. It made Castiel smile humorously. 

"Where were you? Ive been waiting for 4 hours!"

"We just had to take care of a few things that's all. Anyway we're here now. Whats for dinner?" Dean's stomach growled on queue.

Dean had took a famous and his most favourite food out of the fridge, smiling as a 3 year old child might when they're given a new toy.  
The pecan pie was delicious, as ever; "A midnight treat" as one would say.

Dean never told Sam of what had happened that night. Castiel had promised to keep it a secret. Dean smiled at his angel and Cas smiled back. He had companionship. He had friends. He had FAMILY. They were not even angels. They were human. And Castiel was perfectly okay with that.

Castiel walked by Dean's room, checking up on his well being. Unfortunately for him, the door  
creaked as he slowly pushed it open. 

"Cas..?"

"Apologies. I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm... I don't know what's wrong with me Cas... The mark... It c-controls me. I appreciate you not telling Sam about tonight, it would kill him."

Cas took in all of what Dean had said. His heart broke for him. Cas didn't need to think of an answer, he already had one. Something Dean often says in times like these.  
"We can fix this." A broken smile appeared on both faces.


End file.
